


Young Love

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Just a love confession that needed to happen between Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma.This is a secret Santa gift for @litleo813done-with-life.
Relationships: Amemiya Taiyou & Yukimura Hyouga, Amemiya Taiyou/Yukimura Hyouga, Implied HiroAtsu, Matsukaze Tenma & Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matsukaze Tenma & Tsurugi Kyousuke & Yukimura Hyouga & Amemiya Taiyou, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke, implied GouFubu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> @litleo813done-with-life I hope you like this gift. Sorry for posting this on boxing day I have been very busy over the past two days. Merry Christmas to you and your family and friends.

Yukimura Hyouga, Amemiya Taiyou, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma were the young apprentices of the Raimon Academy of mages. They were best friends who were learning different forms of mage magic from their teachers Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Someoka Ryuugo, Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Kira Hiroto, among others. 

They were the best students any mage could ask for as assistance. Yukimura worked under the Fubuki brothers and learnt how to be a time mage. Taiyou trained with Someoka and Hiroto on how to be a green mage. Tsurugi had the ace mage Gouenji who taught him the fundamentals of being a red mage. Tenma worked closely with Endou on learning to be a white mage. 

The four of them were inseparable outside of their classes. Young Tsurugi and Tenma were even more attached to the hips than the other two. Yukimura and Taiyou had a bet going on among themselves. They wanted to see how soon will the other duo realize their feelings for each other. 

It was common knowledge among the mages of Raimon academy that they were soft on each other. Strong and resilient Tsurugi will die for his friendly and naive best friend Tenma but will never actually admit it. Their peers and professors would often find them sitting close to each other deep in discussion. 

Yukimura and Taiyou found them the same way that afternoon, deeply engrossed in each other. "Look at them. They look like a couple on a date, don't they?" Taiyou nudges his best friend."They are going to deny it" Hyouga grinned at his partner. "Just like Gouenji and Shirou senpais" Taiyou agreed. "And Hiroto and Atsuya senpais" Yukimura added. They both burst out in laughter, thinking about how their friends are quite similar to their mentors.

"Hey, lovebirds are you done with your romantic talks Christmas is just around the corner and we still need to buy gifts" Taiyou called out to his friends. Tsurugi and Tenma jerk away from each other hearing the sudden sound. Their whole faces flushed with embarrassment.   
"I am not going to leave you for this I am master of all jacks of trades after all" Tsurugi scowled at his friends. "I can always weaken your abilities and strengthen ours with my green magic" Taiyou comment offhanded. "I can manipulate time and space so not happening" Yukimura added. 

Tsurugi frown deepens this is why he hates being on the same level with his best friends they can easily match his moves. "I will heal all of you with my powers" Tenma's voice brought him back on earth. 

Tsurugi glanced at his companion he looked so innocent that he can't help but smile internally not that he would give his cheeky best friends a chance to tease him or them more. "Hey, Christmas shopping remember?" Taiyou reminded them again. 

Tsurugi suddenly had an idea, so he quickly decided to excuse himself and leave without his friends "I can't come with you guys. I have something important to do for Gouenji senpai so, I will see you guys tomorrow" he told others. 

He immediately left before anyone had a chance to protest. "Well, that was strange" Taiyou commented. "Why didn't Tsurugi wanted to come with us?" Tenma pouted a little feeling sad that his best friend didn't want to join them. "Maybe you can ask him tomorrow right now we should leave before its get too late to shop" suggested Yukimura.

Meanwhile, Tsurugi hurried towards the training area, hoping that their mentors were still around. He found the two people he was searching for "Gouenji senpai, Endou senpai, I need your help" he burst out panting. He met with amused faces."What do you need Tsurugi?" Endou asked him kindly. Tsurugi flushed in embarrassment as he told his seniors his ideas. "We can do that" Endou and Gouenji agreed to his plans. 

It was on Christmas Eve when Tsurugi got his plan into action. It had been a while since he had realized that what he feels towards Tenma isn't friendship but love. He had been afraid about losing Tenma's friendship that he had not said anything to him before.  
It was because of Tenma that he was surrounded by friends and senpais who treated him like a younger brother otherwise, he would have been wasting his life away with his attitude. Tenma had made him realize in their first year that how important it was for him to have friends and people who care about him around him. 

He will forever be grateful to him. He never knew how he fell in love with the sweet, innocent and cheerful Tenma. He, however, knows that he would do anything to keep him in his life. Even if it means they have to remain friends for life then so be it. 

But that day when Taiyou had teased them Tenma had not batted an eyelid over what their friend had said or protested against it. The look on his face that day encouraged him to do something about his feelings for the brunette. Here, he was in their favourite clearing in the forest waiting for Tenma to show up. 

"Tsurugi" a cheerful greeting, pulled him out of his thoughts. "Wow," Tenma exclaimed, looking around his surroundings. The whole area covered in snow was looking simply enchanting. The trees are light with glowing candles all different shapes and sizes. Tenma could see little fairies and pixies flying around the clearing, adding to the beauty of the setup. 

"You did all this?" he asked Tsurugi who blushed on his question. "I had help from Gouenji and Endou senpais" Tsurugi managed to answer. "This is beautiful" Tenma complimented.

"Why did you call me here?" Tenma asked the teen after he stopped admiring his surroundings. "I just wanted to spend the Christmas Eve with you" Tsurugi replied."Why?" Tenma innocently asked. "You are my special friend "Tsurugi replied, moving closer to him.   
Suddenly Tsurugi started stammering "I wanted to tell you something". "What is it?" Tenma inquired. Tsurugi took a deep breath before looking deep into Tenma's eye. "Tenma, I love you" Tsurugi declared. 

He didn't wait for Tenma to say anything before he continued. "I don't know, when and how I fell in love with you but, I am deeply and madly in love with you. You taught me how to live again. You made me realize that life is so much better with friends around. You made me a different person." 

Tenma was looking quietly at his partner during the whole confession. "I love you too. I realized it on that day when you were helping me study back in the summer that how much I love being with you and spending time with you. It was then I knew you were something more than a friend" Tenma too confessed.

Tenma's whole face has gone pink with the confession. Tsurugi felt his heart would burst with joy. Tenma did reciprocate his feelings so he wasted no time. "Will, you be my boyfriend?" Tsurugi asked Tenma. Tenma happily agreed "Of course."Tsurugi delighted with the turn of events hugged Tenma hard. After releasing each other from the hug they were both thinking now what?

As if on a cue a mistletoe appeared above them with Christmas music playing in the background. Tenma simply looked at Tsurugi. "I didn't do this" he answered. He had an idea who could be behind this and instead of getting angry at them he, however, chose to step forward and pull Tenma in a deep kiss. Tenma immediately kissed him back. They were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice two young culprits peering at them from a distance. 

"See, I told you it would be worth following Tenma to here" Taiyou whisper to his companion while he levitated the mistletoe over his best friends heads. Yukimura just shooked his head in amusement as he provided the music. "Tsurugi will kill us if he finds out" he commented. "Tenma would protect us, I am sure" Taiyou dismissed his concern as they both continued to gaze at their friends lost in each other.


End file.
